


Вера в людей

by Pandorra



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пара случаев предательства - ещё не повод перестать верить в людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вера в людей

Аристар Крори посмотрел вниз и увидел маленького, лет десяти, пухленького карапуза с золотыми локонами и огромными зелёными глазками. Мальчик стоял на входе в небольшой проулок, около тележки с мороженным. Наивное, доверчивое и чуть уставшее личико, курносый носик – сердце вампира дрогнуло. Такой кроха – а уже вынужден зарабатывать на жизнь. Элиада… Если бы Элиада была обычной женщиной, у них вполне мог бы родиться такой вот малыш.  
\- Дяденька, ну купите мороженое.  
Крори вздохнул. У него оставалось совсем мало денег, Аллен говорил, что ещё неизвестно, когда они доберутся до цели, поэтому нужно экономить. Но эти глаза… и какой вред от одного вкусного сливочного мороженого в жаркий день?  
\- Конечно, малыш, - он улыбнулся самой своей приветливой улыбкой и, подойдя ближе, присел перед ребёнком на колени. – Я возьму три… Наверняка Аллен и Лави тоже захотят мороженного…  
Он не услышал шагов, не успел уловить движения. Удар по затылку – и тьма.  
Когда Крори очнулся, было уже темно. Он валялся в переулке. Голова нещадно болела, серебряные пуговицы были сорваны, кошелька нет. Вампир сел, прислонился спиной к стене, подтянул колени к подбородку и глубоко вздохнул. Аллен предупреждал его не быть таким доверчивым.  
Крори сидел, смотрел в никуда и думал, что скажут ребята, узнав, что его ограбили. Потом поднялся и поспешил в гостиницу – друзья, должно быть, ищут его, волнуются. И наверняка будут отчитывать. Но – тут Крори улыбнулся – хотя вокруг есть нечестные, плохие люди, это же не повод подозревать каждого встречного во лжи и коварстве, встречая его ударом кулака. На что бы был похож мир, если бы все подозревали всех априори? Нет, Крори был уверен, что пара случаев предательства ещё не повод перестать верить в людей. Иначе зачем он стал экзорцистом.


End file.
